This invention relates to a lateral rotary compressor used in assembly, for example, in an air conditioner, a refrigerator, etc., and, more particularly, to a lateral rotary compressor provided with a lubricating device for automatically feeding lubricating oil to a bearing.
The conventional lateral rotary compressor of this type has been known by Japanese Patent Disclosure 56-34998, for example. In the device an oil suction hole and an oil exhaust hole are perforated at a blade chamber for containing a blade of the compressor, and a lubricating oil feed passage for feeding lubricating oil to the bearings of the compressor is connected to the oil exhaust hole. In such a conventional compressor, the oil is sucked through the oil suction hole into the blade chamber when the blade reciprocating upon rotation of the rotary shaft moves in a direction for increasing the volume in the blade chamber, and the oil is exhausted from the oil exhaust hole in the blade chamber to the oil feed passage when the blade moves, on the other hand, in a direction for decreasing the volume of the blade chamber. In such arrangement, the lubricating oil is sucked from the oil suction hole, but since a part of the lubricating oil leaks out through the oil suction hole further innovations were needed for more lubricant circulations under exacting conditions, particularly, under operations immediately following start-up.